The Cooper-Fowler Vignette Collection
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: A collection of vignettes about our favorite science-loving couple: Sheldon and Amy! Vignettes ratings vary from K to M.
Author's Note: Hey guys! So, if any of you are on tumblr, you know now that I've written many a oneshot involving our cute little Shamy couple! I've decided to post the oneshots here (with drastic changes to fix typos an errors) and I hope you enjoy them!

Each oneshot will be individually rated, anywhere from K to M! I hope you enjoy the first of many vignettes!

* * *

Vignette #1

The Fan Fiction Reenactment

Rating: M

* * *

"Oh yes. Yes!" Amy howled as Sheldon helped move her around him, his body sheathed in her own as they sought out their pleasure. His fingernails dug almost painfully into the flesh of her posterior as her own nails sought purchase on his chest, raking down his pale skin and turning it bright red as she left her mark.

It was the first time they were trying sex like this. With her on top and... _Oh God!_... it was sheer bliss. Of course, sex with Sheldon was always blissful, but watching him beneath her, panting and groaning in reaction to her was almost too much to bare.

"Let go, Amy," Sheldon coaxed with a rasp as he began to buck his hips upwards, burying himself deeper into her to hit that one spot that made Amy gasp and shudder with pleasure, "Let go for me. I know you want to come, I can feel it..."

That was her demise: his voice. The rough, throaty timbre of her lover's voice beneath her caused her back to arch as she settle down on him, taking him as deep as her body would allow. Her moan was so loud that her voice resonated and echoed through the walls of the bedroom. The muscles of her core quivered and tightened around his member as her orgasm surged.

"Oh Sheldon!" Amy cried as her climax built up until her muscles had relaxed into putty and she melted into him, resting all of her weight on top of him before he gave his last thrust until he too, saw stars. She shivered as his erection throbbed within her.

"Ah!" Sheldon gasped as he emptied within her, "Amy…"

Strong arms wrapped around her as she panted atop him, coated in a thin sheet of sweat. God damn, how did he get so good at this?! It must've been their fourth time and already he was giving her— and had been giving her— mind blowing orgasms. He was a virgin when they met, as was she and yet he had the skills that would have experienced women fooled. What was his secret?

As they settled down and their breathing had quieted and calmed, Amy groaned and flipped to get off of him. She nestled into the crook of his arm and he turned his head to place a tender kiss on her forehead. Minutes passed until Amy gulped and opened her mouth to speak, "How?"

"Hm?" He hummed, "How what?"

"How are you so good at this?" Amy asked, turning slightly in his arms until her eyes met his.

"This?" He repeated. Amy huffed, genious sex god or not, he could still be clueless.

Amy sighed and pushed her tangled hair out of her face, "This!" She gestured at their naked bodies, "Sex."

immediately, she saw Sheldon's cheeks darken into a brilliant shade of red and his blue eyes averted away from her, "I don't see why you're asking that."

She sat up, not bothering to cover herself, "Sex isn't equivalent to physics. You can't just study it and know how to—"

"Well, technically—"

"You know what I mean!" Amy's lips curled into a playful smile that left Sheldon weak at the knees, "I mean that sex isn't exactly one of those things that someone can just master because everyone is different. A website or book might say that women love to have their significant other's fingers within them, but you seemingly already know that I'm not the biggest fan of that."

Sheldon stole a quick glance at her before looking away. Sheldon's sudden shyness hinted to Amy that there was more to what he knew and what he had learned. _What are you hiding, Doctor Cooper?_

"I'm just," he cleared his throat and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips, "good at reading you and what you like," he excused.

"You're hiding something," Amy knew by the way his gaze shifted, by the way his porcelain skin turned rosey at the cheeks.

"No, I'm not!'" His voice cracked and he scoffed, much like a horse whose bit hit against its teeth. "We've had sex six times since your birthday, I'm a quick learner."

"Sheldon," Amy sang, her voice fruity and light, "I'm also talking about our first time."

Sheldon shrugged, "Penny taught me."

"So-ooo," Amy hummed, " _Penny_ knows how and where I, specifically, like to be touched?"

Immediately, she sensed that Sheldon began to falter, "I—"

"Sheldon, you're a terrible liar," Amy's smile quirked to the side and Sheldon only rolled his eyes in response. Amy huffed in frustration, but calmed herself down and looked towards her shy, naked boyfriend in understanding, "You know you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know that," Sheldon muttered and he turned his head back until his eyes locked onto hers, "It's just—" he paused, "I learned what I know from reading…"

"I already know about the book Leonard and Penny gave you."

"It's not _that_ book!" Sheldon shuttered at the sheer thought of that damned book, "But, it is a form of literature…"

"Chaucer?" Amy teased with a smirk, "I never knew you were a reader of medieval erotica, Doctor Cooper."

Sheldon snorted in derision before running his fingers through his hair out of nervousness, messing it up even further. "Of course not! No, but you do know who the writer is."

That got her attention. "And who is this writer?"

Her boyfriend sighed and he moved to sit up as well. His cheeks turned even more red, which Amy didn't think was possible, "You."

Her stomach dropped and her eyes widened. _No… he couldn't have possibly have read…_ She cursed inwardly. No one in the group was ever supposed to find out about it; Sheldon especially! She shivered and took a deep breath. Sheldon must be so ashamed of her! He barely tolerated her wanting to be intimate, he must have flipped! Why, oh why had she let Penny and Bernadette read it?! She knew she couldn't trust Penny's big mouth!

 _Oh no..._

"O— oh…" She stammered and now it was her turn to look away in embarrassment, "You were never supposed to find that…"

"Kind of hard to hide it from me," Sheldon reasoned, "Especially when you're best friends with the biggest blabbermouth in Pasadena. Maybe even the biggest blabbermouth in all of Los Angeles."

Amy gulped and brought the blanket up to cover her chest. She had no idea why she suddenly felt so shy, "Are you mad?"

Sheldon kissed her nose while he combed his fingers through her hair, being careful not to snag on any knots, "No. Why on Earth would I be mad? Though, I must say I was shocked to hear that you've written us in such… an inappropriately detailed way." He said with a blush.

In shame, Amy hid her face in his chest, "Sorry…"

"Don't be," Sheldon soothed as he embraced her into a tight hug, "I rather enjoyed it after reading a few chapters."

Lifting her face up, she found him smiling and she couldn't help but smile back, "You did?"

"Yes." He growled and the sound itself caused the fire to ignite once more deep within her belly, "I especially enjoyed the bath tub scene…"

"You did?" Sheldon nodded and he bit at his lower lip.

"It's how I learned… reading Amelia teach Cooper after she dried him off."

Smirking, Amy found that the shyness had been replaced with daring and she twisted herself and scooted closer to him, "Is that so?"

"Very much so," Within seconds, she found herself on her back with him above her. She felt his member growing against her thigh and she instinctively arched her body to him so she can feel more of his rigidity, "I especially enjoyed when Cooper showed his love for Amelia in a very different, just as intimate way…"

Amy smirked. She hoped he was taking this where she thought he was, "And what was that?" He didn't answer right away and placed a kiss on her earlobe.

"Well, Amelia," he growled before he began trailing soft, wet kisses down the column of her neck. Amy immediately recognized the words as she had written them. He was quoting her story word for word, "it appears I've discovered a way to pleasure you without the use of my hands…"

His kisses continued trailing down. Past her breasts, down her stomach until his lips reached her pubic bone. His hot breath teased her wet flesh and she sucked in a breath in an attempt to retain control, "Without your hands?" she quoted, "How would you pleasure me, Cooper?"

"My mouth," his voice hissed before his lips captured her sensitive bundle of nerves and she gasped and clung to the blankets in shock and pleasure.

"Cooper!"


End file.
